


I Want Nerdy Wolverine

by Jabiechan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativitwins antics, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Crofter's Organic Spread (Sanders Sides), Crofters, Gen, I'm so sorry, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Sweetheart, M/M, No one is thinking straight, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Logic | Logan Sanders, Petty quarrels, Remus hates having feelings, Remus thinks some wack stuff, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), This is gonna get cheesy, and he is a hopeless romantic in love, but like, he also is super oblivious to both Remus and Roman, he always done, like he is SUPER oblivious, that's cause none of them are, there might be some angst, they are a bit icky, we just might have to see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabiechan/pseuds/Jabiechan
Summary: Roman and Remus were twins and twins shared about just anything. Birthdays, clothes, books, even sometimes friends. For the two of them, this was also true though most of it boiled to their jobs, each of them sharing the role of creativity. They never expected much, but neither of them could predict the newest development in their lives, both of them having to share a crush on the one and only Crofter’s loving side, Logan Sanders. Watch as a feud is born between them, involving petty quarrels, Crofters, and a fearsome dragon witch. Watch as you and the other sides groan as Logan is completely oblivious to either of the two’s advancements and ask yourself the big question, why are these three so dumb?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Moceit is super minor point, like brought up a few times
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. A Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this happened courtesy of a song. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Edit: Updated August 29, 2020. I am so sorry if anyone read this unedited mess before.

There was nothing that Remus and Roman could ever keep solely for themselves. No, Remus had gotten used to sharing things with his brother, anything if he truly tried to think hard enough, not that he wanted to. It was too much work. They were both facets of the same job and function, maintaining creativity for Thomas so it made sense. 

He frequently bickerered with Roman most of the time, their quarrels turning into fights, Roman with his sword and Remus with his trusty mace, Pierce. Pierce was a perfect match against the sword, and he had been proud to provide some sort of entertainment for any other side who was willing to watch their fights. 

Yet, these antics ate up at him, reminding him of his little dilemma, one he never very much liked intruding his thoughts, ironic since he was in control of intrusive thoughts. Remus was just one half of a whole, those fights in a way reinforcing that fact. They were always in conflict with each other, whether it be some weird side effect from after The Split or whatever, the issue lingering in this mind. He had thought that until a new internal conundrum entered his life, a crush.

* * *

Crushes were never his forte, but rather Roman’s. He was never angry at his brother for maintaining that department of Thomas, quite the contrary actually. Remus had been thrilled he did not have to deal with those complicated romantic feelings. Lust was a much emotion.

Now though, he was confused. He had never experienced such a thing in his life before. Blood, guts, and innuendos were more of his bread and butter. They were comforting. Simplistic. These new emotions were disgusting. Remus wanted to gag every time they consumed his thoughts. It was confusing to feel such a way, especially aimed at someone he would have never thought twice about before. 

The problem arose when he had appeared to Thomas officially, dramatic song and all (something he had been proud of in the moment). It had been nice to hold some power, scare Patton and Virgil with the twisted thoughts and ideas he had generously given to Thomas. It had been fun to mess with the two sides, and knocking out Roman with Pierce had been a bonus to the endless day of joy he experienced. 

Remus had been put off by the only other side who did not fear him and his powers, Logan Sanders. He looked like the definition of a nerd, thick-rimmed glasses, black polo, and a black and blue striped tie with perfectly slicked back hair. The two of them had never interacted much before this moment, only random passings in the mindscape, if any at all. Talking with the calculated side, it was despising, but what was even worse was that the nerd was making a joke of him. Nothing like that should have been able to happen. He had the spotlight for once and he wanted Thomas to listen to him, at least once. He was curious about Logan Sanders and his aloofness. 

Remus turned the little quarrel and fight into a game. He loved games, they were easy, had clear rules (about as clear as he could be), and Remus was also the one who won the games. That was obvious, he made them after all which allowed him to be victorious against anyone who stood in his way. That confidence had stayed with his argument against Logan, for about five minutes. 

Had Logan always been sexy? Why did the tie look more attractive than ever before? He could take it off and-No! Remus slapped himself mentally, punching his brain with a grimace. He wasn’t supposed to think any side was hot, much less Logan. Here he was though, imagining the man in a few compromising positions, tie off and shirt unbuttoned with a crooked smile as Remus was dominated by him. For someone so sexual, Remus was surprised about how an overzealous self-proclaimed agent of chaos like himself could be broken so easily. 

Also, the fact that Logan was completely destroying the entire game with swift logic and a cold stare was a bit of a turn on. Remus desperately tried to dissuade Logan and to get something out of the other side, at least a blush or a change in expression. His antics to do such ranged from bringing up the fact he liked two dicks to literally trying to go nude. Nothing, except for a handful of insults and criticisms, and a few realizations. One, he had officially lost one of his elaborate games. Two, he really loved to be insulted a lot, but only when Logan did it. Three, he liked Logan.

“Poopy,” Remus pouted. 

_Shit._

* * *

Remus assumed the feeling would be gone by the end of the week. 

That never happened. What started as a little seed had quickly transformed into a weed that had begun to consume his heart. Literally, he could sometimes feel it ever so often. It didn’t scare him though, something quite entirely different did. 

The thoughts he imagined never quite left his brain. If anything, they had gotten worse. He believed that could happen of course, he was “dark” creativity, as immature as that label could be. No, he was simply just a different type of creativity, and well; he could admit the intrusive thoughts were a little much. He had always wondered what it felt like to experience and hate those thoughts first hand. Thinking about Logan and, apparently what his brain believed to be, his rock hard chest was frustrating to no one end, certainly when he was trying to enjoy a horror movie night with Janus. No, he couldn’t because while the dumb protagonists were dying terrifyingly gruesome deaths to some killer clown, a trope he adored, he was thinking about the nerd. It was so damn aggravating and he just needed to-

“Logan’s hot.”

Oh, oh no. Did he actually say that, in front of Janus? Janus clicked pause on the remote. Remus averted his red eyes from Janus’ own dark brown, letting out a nervous laugh. Janus cleared his throat. _Oh boy, here we go_.

“You know, Rem. I _do_ question much that you say, _haven’t_ heard enough rants about orgies and whale dicks to last me a lifetime. May I just say, that was the most _normal_ sentence I’ve heard from you ever.”

“It isn’t!” Remus shouted, turning towards Janus whose face was scrunched up and eyebrows raised. 

“Uh huh. Totally _not_ a lie,” Janus chimed back. Remus huffed, conjuring up a feral cat with a twirl of his hands and chucking it at the other man. Janus dodged it, slumping a bit in the armchair he was seated in. 

“Shut it J-anus. It just. . . slipped. I mean, doesn’t everyone think Logan’s attractive?”

“Well, _no._ I think _none_ of the sides have mentioned he was pretty but _always_ hot. You’re the first.” 

“I- ugh!!” he groaned, slamming his head against his chair repeatedly. This was getting ridiculous, and what was even more, he had imagined at least eighty different Logan’s in his head all at once, each one absolutely gorgeous. None of them were wearing any clothing. 

Janus stopped him. “Wow, _yeah._ This isn’t _bad_ at all. You’re really _not_ into him.” Janus said, smiling like a smug parent. Remus sprung up.

“Sorry! He’s hot and I never noticed till like three days ago and I just-- how do you?” 

“Do what?” Janus said, less of a question and more of a way to coax Remus to spill the whole truth. He paused, taking a deep breath as fear and adrenaline rushed towards him. 

“Howdoyougetsomeonetolikeyou! There I said it. ‘Kay, bye!” 

Remus moved, faster than he had ever moved before as he desperately tried to sprint away from the other side. He was stopped by six hands, each adorned in yellow gloves and gripped him tightly, forcing him to stay put. 

“Wow, kinky Jan. You know if you were gonna do anything like that, you should’ve bought me a drink first,” Remus snarked, trying to fight off the nerves he felt. Janus flicked his forehead, letting out a sigh. 

“Can it Remus. I’m debating if I _shouldn’t_ help you or, not.”

“Didn’t know you made puns now. Did Patton teach you tha-”

He fell silent as he was met with a glare from Janus. It was deadly and made Remus fear for his life, for once. Remus held up his hands, surrendering. 

“Okay, shutting up.”

He stayed frozen as he was looked up and down once. Twice. A third time. Then a fourth. Remus grinned. 

“Are you trying to find my dick or…?”

Janus rolled his eyes, untangling his hands away from Remus, annoyed from the comment. Remus let out a disappointed tisk. 

“Dang, I was kind of getting a little used to the bondage. Pity.”

“I’ll help you,” Janus said. 

Remus blinked, registering the words. His grin faltered. 

“What? I don’t need your help!” 

Janus booped his nose, a look of triumph and satisfaction on his face.

“Liessssss,” he hissed. Remus crossed his arms. 

“I hate that I told you anything.”

Janus shrugged.

“You’re the one who called him hot, not me.”

  
  
  



	2. More Realizations (Featuring: A love-ridden prince)

Something was up with Remus. Call it twin intuition or some aftereffect that lingered from the Split, but Roman knew his brother, all his hobbies, insecurities, etcetera. 

That's why it confused him when Remus started to act weird and not usual Remus weird with gore, sexual thoughts, the whole shebang. No, that he was used to. This was the opposite.

The deodorant had been the first big red flag. He walked down that morning with his hair neatly combed in his usual princely attire when he had encountered the peculiar site. Remus, his crude and vulgar brother, had been applying deodorant to himself. 

Roman froze, a bit taken back, so shocked that his heart almost stopped. He screamed. 

¨Shit. What was that for RoRo?¨ Remus shriek, dropping the deodorant onto the floor. 

¨What the--! What are you doing?¨ Roman cried out. Remus blinked and motioned towards the deodorant stick on the floor. 

¨I'm putting on deodorant bro.¨

¨Yes, I can see that. Why?¨

Remus swiped the gel stick off the floor and shrugged. ¨I want to?¨

Roman frowned.

 _He wanted to?_ It sounded so wrong to hear that phrase come from Remus´s mouth but to be fair, everything he said was wrong. 

This happened to be somehow worse. Remus smelled decent for once, like fresh linen rather than BO and Garbage. It was off-putting to stand next to Remus without fighting the urge to gag. 

It was too weird. 

He squinted at Remus with his vibrant green eyes. Roman jumped back in surprise as a thought hit him, the only reason behind anything that could be happening. He waved his hands, trustee sword appearing. He pointed it at Remus who rolled his eyes.

¨Listen, I like a little swordplay as much as the next guy, but now I don't think is the time.¨

¨Are you that conniving snake?¨ he demanded, ignoring the comment. 

¨Me? Being Jan? Come on Ro. When we were eleven?¨ 

Roman shuddered, blocking _that_ particular incident. He lowered his sword. 

¨Ugh, fine. It's you. Sorry, I was quite horrified to see you doing _that_ ¨ he murmured, gesturing towards the deodorant. Remus whistled, snatching it off the floor and returning to applying it. 

¨Well, I wanted a bit of a change. Now--¨ he was forced out of the way, Remus capping the hygienic product and placing it to the side, ”Ï best be on my way.¨

Remus skipped off, a happy little tune being hummed on his lips. It almost sounded whimsical, even romantic. That was odd. 

He glanced at Remus, hands now holding an empty jar of Crofters. That was also odd. His brother didn't like the jelly very much. The only person who liked the jelly besides himself was Logan and-

Romantic tune. Crofters. Logan. 

The thought hit him immediately. He wanted to laugh out loud, but he managed to contain it. His brother had a crush on the biggest nerd in the mindscape.

  
  


**________________________________**

Trying to solve his brother´s infatuation was a bit mildly entertaining, like trying to solve some sort of puzzle. 

This had led to his current hobby today, Logan Watching. It wasn't stalking.

Okay, it definitely was, but it felt wrong to call it that. He was a just and heroic prince, he could not do something that was so fiendish and wrong. He was the one who defeated people who did such a thing. 

Here he was though, becoming the one thing he swore to destroy.

He was curious though. Remus liked Logan, it was unreal. The nerd was not particularly attractive or interesting to him, a bit plain because of his blunt and cold attitude. He could not understand what Remus could see in him, but his brother had always been off if his crushes on Nicholas Cage and Bill Nye were anything to go by. 

If anything, he had sworn Remus was dating that snake with how the two interacted. Lots of hugs and innuendos. Deceit could also put up with all of Remus´s antics. It seemed like a reasonable conclusion too, they were both dark sides.

That little theory had been shattered when he had stumbled into Patton and Janus making out with each other at 3 a.m. 

He didn't think he knew what to think anymore.

Then, the gifts started. 

**________________________________**

He had been there the day Remus gave Logan a present.

He sat in an armchair in the corner of the room, Logan lounging on the couch in the living room that day. He had been brainstorming new video ideas and possible costumes for a future video. Logan flipped through the pages of his tattered copy of _Moby Dick_ , indie songs played softly in the background. 

He was at peace, completely calm. 

That was ripped from him when Remus sauntered into the room, the music screeching to a halt. 

Remus was off, that he could notice. His knees wobbled and shook, clutching tightly at a bouquet of Irises and a jar of Crofters hidden behind his back. He was not in his usual flamboyant and ruffled suit, but rather a black and green striped shirt and a pair of black jeans. It was odd to see Remus in something so tamed compared to his other outfits. 

That wasn't the only thing. His hair, instead of its usual stringy and curly mess, was neatly combed and parted to the left, curls still defined, but done more with style. It looked lush and soft, almost like Remus had used conditioner. His mustache was neatly trimmed instead of the wiry and unkempt mess it was. 

He looked put together, a little too put together for his taste. It was wrong to be able to see Remus like this, sophisticated or about as much as his twin could be instead of the stinky and scary monster he was used to. Remus was a villain, supposed to strike fear into Thomas, not a prince. 

Roman stayed silent, trying to remain as invisible by quietly sketching in his sketchbook, careful not to draw attention to himself, a bit of a challenge because he loved getting any form of validation or anyone to even interact with him, but Roman willed himself to remain quiet. 

He was on a mission though, an important one.

_Mission Goal: Find out why Remus thinks Logan is cute._

_Step 1: Logan Watching (I REFUSE to call it stalking)_

Remus gave a lopsided and nervous smile, his face a bit red. His eyes lingered on _Moby Dick._ Roman groaned. 

¨Hey Logan! Are you Moby Dick because you´re looking thicc!¨

Logan looked up from the pages, completely unfazed or horrified. He shut the book with a light thud and placed it on the mantel to the side. 

¨Why Moby Dick?¨

¨Because I like your dick duh--¨ Remus blurted out, freezing a bit at what he said, ¨I mean! Not _your_ dick! Not that your dick is bad or anything, it's great! I mean, not great, it´s okay and I- Just what I meant to say was-to say was-¨

Roman winced to himself as Remus tried to fumble for his words. Logan raised an eyebrow.

¨Yes?¨

¨Um, hereyagoIhopeyouenjoy,¨ Remus rambled, shoving the flowers and jar into Logan´s lap and running off, a comically large trail of smoke behind him. Roman let out a chuckle and shook his head.

¨Oh, thank you?¨ Logan murmured, glancing at the bouquet and the Crofters, his gaze lingering a bit too long on the jelly. He gave a smile. It was almost unnoticeable if Roman had not been so fixated on him. 

¨Got some gifts from Remus?¨ Roman piped out, willing himself to be silent for so long. A whopping thirty seconds. 

Logan nodded, quickly moving back to his cold and calculated look. 

¨Yes, though it is a bit perplexing as to why. A few days ago he gave me a crocheted blue unicorn and before that he gifted a bunch of astronomy and science books. I am a bit perplexed as to why.¨

He perked up. He had gathered a few things from this. 

    1. _Remus has a huge crush on Logan (and possibly fantasized about his dick?)_
    2. _Remus has been giving Logan gifts_



  * _Logan is so fucking dense_



**________________________________**

His brother's antics led to a more sort of routine, giving Logan gifts every day at 4:20 p.m. which with his brother seemed totally normal. He continued to hang out more and more with Logan to understand Remus´s little antics.

He could kind of, to a _small_ extent understand Remus was fascinated with the dolt. His intellect was somewhat charming when he wasn't using it to constantly talk about how smart he was. Logan was probably the only mental stable out of all the sides and possibly the third best dressed only after him and the conniving snake. The black polo, tie, and jean outfit were a bit boring, but a well put together combo, but he still preferred his white suit and silky, red sash. It still didn't help him understand all of the reasons why Remus was obsessed with him. 

Logan was so spacy around others, it didn't make sense. He never seemed bothered by the presents. If anything he had begun slotting in the time into his tight schedule. It was sweet in a way, but it rubbed Roman the wrong way. To give his brother the false hope that his feelings might be reciprocated, it wasn't a pleasant thought to think about. 

Logan was completely out of tune about most things; slang, movies, television, but the worse, emotions. Here was his brother completely infatuated with a nerd who prided himself in his intellect, too unaware of Remus´s attempts to woo him. Nope, he had always face buried in some sort of books whether it be some literary classic or a textbook with his glasses tilted just perfectly that there was a spark in his eyes that-

He paused. Had he really just-No, that had to be some slip from his mind, Remus´s horny impulses creeping into the mindscape. Yep, just horny Remus. 

**________________________________**

Logan stumbled into the living room a few afternoons later with the newest of the gifts from Remus, a model of the solar system. Each planet was a sy ball painted carefully in bright and vivid colors with small labels under each planet with their name and fact. It was cute Roman supposed and seemed like it had taken hours for Remus to have made. 

Something was off with the nerd though. The model shook slightly in his hands as he set it off to the side, his black polo which was usually pristine and neatly ironed, was crumpled and wrinkled. His tie hung loosely around his neck as if he barely had the time or energy to do it properly. It didn´t settle well with him.

¨You good teach?¨

Logan let out a yawn, rubbing sleepily at his eye only to knock off his glasses. They flew off his face and onto the floor. Logan groaned.

¨Hello Roman. Apologies for my appearance.¨

¨You´re perfectly fine,¨ Roman said, going down to grab the discarded glasses on the floor and handing back to the other side who pushed them to the bridge of his nose. Roman glanced over at the solar system model and back at Logan.

¨New gift?¨

Logan nodded. ¨Correct, Remus seemed to have understood my particular interest in space.¨

¨Interest? You mean your obsession?¨ Roman shot back. Logan flushed.

¨Yes, my _interest_.¨

¨Okay then, pretend like I haven´t heard you obsessing over space for the past twenty-five years.¨

¨Of course, I might have a bit of an _obsession_. There is an infinite amount of possibilities in our solar system, the universe. It's extraordinary.¨

Roman chuckled, his heart certainly not beating in his chest at the smile that had been slightly on Logan´s face for a moment, barely even a second, but it had been there despite how exhausted he seemed. He wanted to see it again which was a bit awkward.

¨What's your favorite part of it?¨ 

¨The stars.¨

¨Hmmm, little cliché dontcha think?¨ he murmured. 

Logan stumbled over his feet, his legs wobbling slightly. Roman rushed toward, an arm reached out to steady the other side who collapsed slightly in his arms. 

¨Woah, hey Logan are you okay! When was the last time you slept!¨ he cried out. Logan groaned, mumbling something under his breath that Roman couldn´t understand. He sighed and knelt down a bit, picking up the other side bridal style and taking him over to the couch. 

Roman gently laid him down and took off his glasses, setting them to the side, and then his shoes which he dropped to the floor. Snapping his fingers, a bundle of multicolored blankets appeared in his arms, which he draped over Logan. 

Logan stirred slightly, his brown eyes cracking open slightly. 

¨Ugh, Roman?¨ he murmured, moving slowly to get up. 

¨Woah, easy teach! You need to rest.¨ 

¨But, Thomas needs me.¨

¨You´re not gonna be much use if you can barely stand up, get some sleep.¨

¨I-¨

¨Look, I´ll make it up to you. I´ll-I´ll take you stargazing so please, shut your eyes!¨ 

¨Fine,¨ Logan conceited, curling back into the blankets and closed his eyes. It didn't take very long for his face to relax and drift off. Without the glasses, stress lines, and buried under a mountain of blankets, Logan almost seemed younger, happy even. It might have been the first and only time he had seen him at peace. 

His heart beat a little faster. 

¨Stop that,¨ he muttered out loud, fanning his chest. Roman turned his gaze away from Logan, and sat back down in his armchair, beginning to write out a new video script to distract himself. It was not quite a good plan

**________________________________**

It had been ten at night when Logan had finally woken up. Surprisingly none of the other sides interrupted in the past six hours which seemed too much of a miracle. Remus had not even walked in, but he could chalk that up to his brother making some sort of new gift for the attractive idiot. He had finished the rough draft of the script in those six hours of time, a feat he had been proud of.

Logan moved to move the blankets off of him, grabbing his glasses off the mantle, rubbing his eyes slightly, and placing them on his nose. 

¨Roman? What time is it?¨

¨Ten at night, but do not worry you´re pretty little head because Thomas has been just fine.¨

¨That´s. . . adequate.¨

¨It sure is. Now, I believe I owe you something,¨ Roman murmured, holding his hand out to Logan who grasped it back gently. He snapped his fingers as the two of them disappeared. 

¨Ta-da!¨ he sang dramatically, gesturing to where the two of them were. 

They had landed on his side of the Imagination, the most magical and enchanting place that took a _little_ of its inspiration from his favorite place, Disney World. From how it was divided into four big subsections to the giant white and gold castle that towered over every part of his kingdom, Roman was proud of his work. 

Currently, he had transported them to the Cliff Sides of Wonder, a small part of his Fantasy Land that contained creations of monsters and myths, his most visited part of the Imagination. It also just happened to be the place where he just so happened to be the ruler, the just and brave king to rule over the land. 

¨It's quite different from what I normally see though I don't see how we´ŕe supposed to see stars here,¨ Logan murmured, pointing at the bright blue sky and its puffy clouds. That was one thing he forgot about, the Imagination never really understood time, or at least the concept Thomas himself ran on which even other people had a hard time grasping. 

¨Righhhhtt, that could be a bit of a problem.¨

He slapped one of his hands over Logan´s glasses, probably smudging them in the process. 

¨Roman! What are you doing!¨

He rolled his eyes.

¨Shhh, I´m working.¨

He waved his free hand, loose and flowy as the bright blue sky began to change to a dark night, the clouds disappearing in flowy wisps. Only issue, no stars. He frowned, snatching what seemed to be empty air. Roman opened his hand up to see a few diamond shards. Diamonds were everywhere in Fantasy Land if you looked hard enough and Roman had a watchful eye. He gently blew onto the diamond shards, closing his fist and shaking the contents inside, and releasing them into the sky. 

The diamonds were now bright stars that twinkle in the night sky. They were gorgeous, it was his expert craftsmanship, but it was off. There was not enough, he needed something more. An idea popped into this mind. He grinned.

¨Okay, surprise!” he exclaimed, removing his hands away from Logan, snapping his fingers to rid the glasses of any smudges. Roman moved his hands, conjuring a bright medium-sized ball in his hand. 

¨Seriously Roman. Whatever gave you the idea to do any of that! It´s!-¨

He stopped gazing up at the sky with wonder, brown eyes shimmering with happiness, brighter than the stars in the sky. He froze, faltering from his task for a little bit. as a genuine laugh echoed from Logan´s lips as he smiled. Not the small smiles that he was used to seeing, almost so easy to miss, or the pained and fake smiles Logan usually did, but a real one. A genuine one. It was mesmerizing, captivating, _utterly adorable._ He blushed, jumping a bit, the bright ball in his hands released into the night sky. A meteor shower erupted from it, illuminating the sky. 

¨So-so! How did you like it?¨ 

¨It was adequate. Thank you Roman, but I must now best be on my way,¨ Logan murmured, the smile wiped clean off and back to the deadpan and cold expression. He couldn't wipe that smile from his mind; it was permanently ingrained in his thoughts. He sunk out. 

¨Oh, okay! Bye!¨

**________________________________**

He ran to Virgil. Despite the insults and fights, the emo was a great person to talk to and tell secrets to. 

Roman banged on Virgil´s door which was covered in dozens of band posters. 

¨Virgil! Emo! Panic at The Everywhere! Come on!"

The door opened with a very annoyed looking Virgil in the doorway, the eye shadow under his eyes even darker than usual. Giant headphones laid on his neck.

¨What do you want Roman?¨Virgil, grumbled. 

¨I have an issue!¨

¨You´re gonna have to specify what issue you´re talking about.¨

¨Wow, rude much?¨ Roman gasped dramatically, placing a hand over his heart, but relieved that the sarcastic smartass never changed, not really. 

Roman sighed, moving his hand through his hair. He had to rip off the bandaid, make it as quick and painless as possible. 

¨I think I like Logan!¨ 

Virgil froze for a moment. Then, he groaned, hitting his forehead with his hand.

¨Fuck, not another one.¨

_Realization:_

  * _Remus and I like the same person_
  * _Also: FUCK_




End file.
